Ash and cynthia in johto
by ExtremeOriginal
Summary: Ash and cynthia are both in johto and 10 years old. Based off the ideas of a fanfic called Ash and Cynthia's Journey. Some romance after beginning.
1. Chapter 1: Heading over

Author's Note: I do not own pokemon. I hope you enjoy.

Ash's perspective:

On the road from Viridian City, a young boy named Ash Ketchum is on his way from his home in Pallet town, to meet Proffessor Oak in Viridian City so they can take an airplane to the Johto region.  
His past adventure in the Kanto region with his friend Cynthia was amazing because he teamed in tag team battles in gyms and they managed to win every badge. Cynthia left on another journey just before she could challenge the pokemon league. Ash could not defeat everyone and did not make it past the final round. It is now 6 months later and he is ready to take on the Johto region gym leaders.

Cynthia's perspective:

In Fuschia city, Cynthia Shirona was sitting at the pokemon center thinking about what to do next. She had spent a good deal of time helping out the people here, and before that she was tag teaming with her friend Ash. She thought about all the gyms she won badges from with their style of battling. Just then, she saw on the screen on the T.V. in there, was a news report about the Johto region that said this;  
"Many trainers are flooding to the Johto region to train and catch newly discovered pokemon!"  
'Sounds like a good idea' cynthia thought. 'I bet I could become a better trainer in the Johto region'  
At that moment, Cynthia decided to buy a ticket for a plane to the Johto region. 


	2. Chapter 2: Into Johto

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon.  
Also, this is the second chapter in case you didnt know, and there are some things I forgot to mention in the last chapter, in the first one.  
1. In the story this was based off of, there was a somewhat strange ending, I decided to scrap that and just say they won the final badge.  
2. There was also a strange thing that came over Ash, that too has been scrapped. Now, enjoy.

Ash: (little hint, every time you see this, (') it means it's a thought.)

Ash arrived in New Bark Town and went to a small hotel on the edge of the town. He only brought his Pikachu with him since he wanted a challenge and he wanted to catch other pokemon. 'I wonder how many new pokemon have been discovered here.'  
Ash turned on the T.V. and watched it until 8:30 (it was 6:00 when he started).  
after that he and pikachu went to sleep dreaming about the adventures he will have in the Johto region.

Cynthia:

Cynthia arrived in Cherrygrove city with her Gabite and her Ghastly. She decided to camp out on a trail while she was thinking about what she would do the next day, because it was about 7:00, she decided she would go out into the town and try to check into a hotel. Meanwhile she would just camp out here.  
She started her campfire and started wondering about what the new pokemon would be like as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning: In the next chapter. Ha! I bet you thought I was going to continue, didnt you? Well, you should read the bottom paragraph.

-  
I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of Cynthia and Ash's adventure in Johto. I'm thinking about giving Ash his next pokemon. Feel free to give me recomendations for his first pokemon of Johto. (Just in case you were wondering, I'm not traditionally following his list of pokemon from the anime.) 


	3. Chapter 3: New Pokemon, Old Friends

Author's note: I do not own pokemon.

Okay, I want to make this chapter a little longer than the last one because the last two were extremely short. I will reveal Ash's newest pokemon during the course of the chapter. Feel free to tell me any pokemon you think Ash or Cynthia should catch. It would be much appreciated. Now, on with the fanfic.

Ash:

Ash got up and woke up Pikachu and they went down into the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. Ash noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was a resteraunt on the side of the hotel so he decided to gothere for breakfast. The minute he entered the restraunt, he smelled the familliar scent of delicious looked over to the kitchen and saw his good friend Brock. Brock had been the cook and the man who gave Cynthia and Ash information about the gym they were just about to face on their last journey. Once Brock spotted Ash, he immediately said "well if it isnt mister last round!" Ash reataliated by jokingly saying " Mister lost to two kids in the first battle! How have you been?"  
"Great. I've been working as a chef here for about a month. I suppose you're here to train and challenge gyms?"  
"You bet. I want to see all sorts of new pokemon. You have any new ones?"  
"No. I still have my Geodude, Onix, and Zubat. I feel that my Geodude may be close to evolving though."  
After the conversation, Ash ordered some sandwiches and some pokemon food for Pikachu and headed out to look at the town more. He and Brock agreed to meet up at the hotel later so they could catch up but for the mean time, he would look for more pokemon. He and Pikachu were looking around in a forest and were about to attack a Pidgeotto when they heard a familiar motto.  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"While you're at it, make it double."  
(Yeah, you know the rest.)  
Team Rocket had already deployed their Arbok and Wheezing. Arbok had tried to use poison sting, but was blinded by a stupidly used smog by Wheezing. After that stupid move, they actually made a smart one. Arbok knocked over a tree with a poison tail and bought some time before Ash could make a move. Yet,  
with every smart move, there is always something to mess it up. A Spinarak that was living in the tree got extremely mad and attacked Team Rocket with string shot. After they were all wrapped up, Ash got the chance to attack and commanded Pikachu to us thunderbolt, and they went blasting away.  
After the little run in was over, Ash noticed the Spinarak was staring him and Pikachu down. He looked over and stared right back. He then knew what his first pokemon was going to be in Johto. Pikachu used quick attack and Spinarak wrapped Pikachu and hit him with poison fang. Pikachu lukily didnt get poisoned,  
but it did a lot of damage. Ash then got the idea to use the fang to his advantage. As Spinarak went for another posion fang and Pikachu tilted to the right slightly and the fang cut the silk around Pikachu. Ash then told Pikachu to use thunderbolt to knock Spinarak out. Ash then threw a pokeball at Spinarak and waited for it to stop wobbling. He then had a celebration back at his hotel room with Brock about his new bug pokemon. At about 10:30, they all drifted off to sleep dreaming about what was next.

Cynthia:

Cynthia and Gabite woke up at about 9:00 in the morning and decided to go looking around Cherrygrove city and the town before. She decided to look around the city and get some breakfast for her and her pokemon. She went to a resteraunt on the side of the city and started walking into the city to do some sightseeing. She started walking down the trail right when she was nearly hit by some people who she thought fell out of a tree, but then she heard the motto:  
(no need for motto because we heard it all ready. Kinda)  
Then she noticed who it was and Gabite used dragon rage quick to get rid of them. "Those guys never learn, do they?" she asked to herslf as she walked down the trail to the forest.

Well, that's Chapter 3, I know Cynthia's part of it was short, only becuase I'm going to make her start out in the next part. Feel free to leave a reveiw. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4: Forest Expiriences

Author's note/Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

I think i did better in the last chapter. I hope to Stay like that with longer chapters. Anyway, lets get to the Fanfic.

-  
Cynthia:

As Cynthia walked down the trail with her Gabite, she was hoping to find a new pokemon. She was hoping to find an ice type because she planned on challenging gyms and she heard the first gym in Violet city was a flying type gym. She was walking along the trail when she saw a little Mareep getting kicked out of a group of Flaffy so she decided to intervene. "Whats wrong little Mareep?" She asked to the outcast.  
The Mareep only replied in a sad look.  
"It'll be okay, you can find other friends."  
The Mareep looked up at Cynthia and just kind of gave a sad look.  
" What is it? Would you like to come with me?"  
The Mareep tackled Cynthia playfuly to the ground giving its answer. Cynthia tapped Mareep's head with a pokeball and waited for it to stop wobbling signaling that she caught it. Cynthia walked down the path to New Bark town, just waiting to meet the pokemon proffessor of this region.  
After about an hour of walking she finally made it to the edge of New bark town and it was about 10:00 so she decided to check into a hotel for the night when she heard a familiar voice coming from the resteraunt near the lobby. She turned and saw her best friends from her adventure in Kanto; It was Ash and Brock.  
She walked over to her good friends and they caught up and got their new pokemon introduced. After their conversation, everyone went up to their rooms and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the adventures they would have once again with each other.

This will be the last chapter that has the perspectives of Ash and Cynthia. There may be some points in the future that it happens, but as far as I know, this is it. Now, on with the Fanfic.

The next day:

Cynthia got up before Ash or Brock so she decided to go outside the hotel and observe the forest. She needed another pokemon so she went looking for one. After about an hour of looking she decided to go back to the hotel to see if anyone was up. She walked in the lobby and saw Brock was awake because he was in the resteraunt, cooking. She walked up to him and asked him if Ash was up yet and he replied by shrugging. As she was walking back up to the hotel room, she began to think about Ash and how nice he is, and then she quickly pushed the thought away.  
'You shouldn't be thinking about him that way. He wouldn't think the same way ever.'  
She got back up to the hotel room and to her surprise, Ash was nowhere to be found. 'He must be outside doing some training with Spinarak and Pikachu'  
She looked out the window and saw the forest and thought;  
'Maybe I need my own pokemon from the forest'  
She went outside the hotel and ran into the forest and made sure all of her pokemon were healed before she went as far as she possiblly could into the forest to hopefully find a good pokemon.

Ash:

Ash, Spinarak, and Pikachu were in the forest, training by using their moves on trees and getting better. Spinarak's best move was poison fang, a move that most Spinarak dont normally learn. Spinarak also knows the moves string shot, bug bite, and poison sting. After training for about an hour, Ash put Spinarak back in his pokeball and they headed back to the hotel because they needed to meet up before they went to Proffessor Elm's lab.

Cynthia:

Cynthia was walking around in the forest for what she thought was an hour and found absolutley nothing.  
She eventually found herself no longer looking for pokemon, but looking for a way out of the forest. She was getting really mad at the fact that she could find nothing that she actually stopped paying attention to her path through the forest. Cynthia heard a sudden rustling in the bushes and instantly threw out Gabite. The in the bushes was a Growlithe. It looked at her as if asking if she needed assistance. Once it figured out what the situation was, it pushed her through some bushes and onto a trail that seemed to lead right back to the town. Once she got back, she truned around to thank the Growlithe, and it was gone. She simply headed to the pokemon lab to meet her friends and Proffessor Elm, thinking about what happened to the Growlithe.

So, that was the fourth chapter. I thought it was pretty long.(dont laugh) I hope it was enough to satisfy any pokefans for now. Feel free to leave a reveiw telling me what you thought. Until next time, see ya.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Elm and Leaving town

Okay, this story is hopefully better after this chapter. If you have noticed that Ash and Cynthia haven't been talking, I am so sorry. I didnt notice it until last chapter. Now, on with the fanfic.

Cynthia got to the pokemon lab just a few minutes after Ash and Brock. Just before all of them entered the lab, a skinny man with glasses and a lab coat in his mid 30s ran through the door before them. " Who was that?" Cynthia asked.  
" Probably an assistant to the pokemon proffessor." Ash answered.  
Before Brock got to say anything, the man burst through the door and introduced himself.  
" Sorry kids. I must have lost my manners. I am proffessor Elm."  
The three looked at the proffessor in shock as if expecting him to be somewhat calmer.  
" You're a little jumpy to be a pokemon proffessor, dont you think?" Ash asked.  
" Well, I guess, but I was running late already, and then I remembered I had a meeting with you trainers."  
The proffessor answered. "Well, I guess we should get to it then." Said Cynthia.  
"Right." Elm agreed. They went into the lab where there seemed to be mountians of books and papers. The proffessor led them to a machine that looked a lot like the same machine Ash got his Pikachu from in Oak's lab. Much like the one in Oak's lab, there were also three pokeballs in it. Unlike Oak's, the pokeballs had pokemon in them. " I'm allowing each of you to take one pokemon from this lab." Elm explained.  
He let each of the pokemon out of the pokeballs. Out of them came Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil.  
" Cynthia, what pokemon do you think you would do best with?" Ash asked.  
" I would really like a grass type for our adventure, so I choose Chikorita." Cynthia replied and took the pokeball.  
"I think a fire type would be nice so I choose Cyndaquil." Ash said. He then took the pokeball and let his new pokemon out.  
" I guess I have Totodile." Said Brock as he picked up the pokeball and let the pokemon out.  
"Ok, so this is the end of our meeting. Have fun on your journey beating gyms and everything." Elm said as he sent the three out of his lab and into Johto.  
Once they got back to the hotel, they had lunch and trained with their pokemon. Cynthia and Ash were training on trees when Cyndaquil used ember and Chikorita used vine whip and they created their newest combonation move, flame vine. Cynthia and Ash looked at each other with egerness. Knowing they were ready, they went back up to the room to relax before dinner. After dinner, they stayed in their hotel room and watched T.V. At about 9:00, they were the only two awake in their beds when Cynthia said;  
" Hey Ash?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I cant wait until we can start traveling again tomorrow."  
"Me either. Goodnight Cynthia."  
"Goodnight Ash." Then they drifted off to sleep dreaming about their adventures they will have in Johto.

The next day:

Ash got up and looked around the hotel room. He only saw Cynthia lying down in her bed. He looked at the table next to his bed and saw a note that said:  
'Ash or Cynthia- If you read this when you get up then I need you two to get ready before i get back from the resteraunt. please wake whoever is still sleeping up andget your stuff ready. We're leaving as soon as I get back from my last day of work. See ya at 4:00- from Brock.'  
Ash looked at the clock; It was 10 in the morning. He decided to get everything ready before he woke up Cynthia. After he got all of their bags packed, he went to Cynthia. " Cynthia, wake up, we're leaving today"  
Cynthia's eyes sprung open and she said "I know."  
Ash jumped nearly halfway across the room. "Sorry Ash. I was kind of sitting here resting my eyes since six."  
"Well, we have until four,so what should we do until then?" Ash asked, still a little shaky.  
"Lets go out and do something like the day in Kanto." Cynthia suggested.  
Ash blushed at the memory of the day after they beat Sabrina."Sure, why not?"  
Ash and Cynthia exited the hotel and went to a movie theatre. The whole time Cynthia was in there she wasn't even focusing on the movie. Her thoughts kept going over to Ash. She kept trying to watch the movie,  
but just couldn't. After the movie, Cynthia was just so glad she could finally get some space between her and Ash. After they got out, it was only 3:30 so they went out for ice cream. while in the ice cream shop,  
Ash couldnt keep his thoughts away from Cynthia. He just noticed this in the movie theatre and couldnt even focus on the movie either.  
'She probably dosent feel the same way.' " Thanks for taking me out today Ash" Said Cynthia.  
"No problem" Ash replied, still thinking about her. "Let's do this again sometime." She said as they walked back to the hotel room.  
After they got back to the hotel, Brock was in the room and ready to go. They went to the edge of the town and started down the trail to Cherrygrove city.

Well, that was chapter 5. please tell me what you think or what pokemon you think Ash, Cynthia, or Brock should have. That's all for this chapter, see ya next time. 


	6. Chapter 6: Cherrygrove city

Well, the last chapter washopefully a lot better for the story. I hope everybody liked that they got new pokemon. Thats basically all I have to say for now, so, on with the fanfic.

Ash, Brock and Cynthia were walking down the trail on the way to Cherrygrove city. It was about 11:00 in the afternoon, and everybody was feeling hungry. They stopped on the side of the trail to eat . Once they were done eating, they headed on the trail again because they didnt want to waste any time. "How long do you think it'll be until we get there?" Cynthia asked.  
"Only a half an hour or so until we get there." Brock answered.  
"I can't wait until we get to challange the gyms Cynthia!" Ash said "Me either. I can't wait to use the new combonation moves as well!" Cynthia replied excitedly.  
(Okay, lets fast-forward to Cherrygrove city.)  
In Cherrygrove city, the first thing our heros did was go heal at the pokemon center. After they did that, they checked into a hotel for the night. Since it would be a few hours before they went to sleep, Ash and Cynthia decided it would be a good idea to train before their first gym. Ash went with Pikachu and Cynthia went with Ghastly. Since it would be a flying type gym they were facing, they were basing most moves off Pikachu's thunderbolt. After a few tries, they finally found a good move that was made when Pikachu uses thunderbolt, and Ghastly uses shadow ball. The shadow ball was electrified and was sent hurtling towards the target. It was very effectve. They managed to do quite some damage to a giant oak tree.  
"We're going to win our first Johto badge with this move Ash" Cynthia said with pride.  
"Yeah. It'll be awesome." Ash replied.  
They looked up at the sky; it was nearly pitch black and they didn't even notice.  
"I guess we should get back to the hotel." Ash suggested.  
"Yeah." Cynthia agreed.  
Once they got back to the hotel, they went up to their room to fall asleep, dreaming of their first badge from Johto.

The next day:

Ash and Cynthia got up at about 10:00 and looked at each other. It was time to do more training. This time,  
they were using Cyndaquil and Mareep. They could not figure out any stratagies based around the fire and electric styles of the pokemon except that they were fast. They managed to take out a few trees with their moves flamethrower and shock wave. After they were done training, they had no clue what they should do next. (Info I haven't been telling you: They are now kinda going out! They just don't consider it "Going out")  
They were sitting there wonder what to do when out of nowhere they heard a familliar motto. (I hate the motto)  
"Just give us the pokemon and we'll be on our way." Said the sneaky little Meowth.  
"Not a chance" Ash replied with a serious look on his face.  
Team Rocket responeded by throwing out their pokemon, an Arbok and a Wheezing. Ash and Cynthia used Mareep and Cyndaquil since they were already out. Arbok tried to used poison tail, but Mareep dodged it and used thundershock. Wheezing used poison gas, but Cyndaquil hit it with a flamethrower and the gas became flamable, which set fire to both pokemon. As Team Rocket tried to get themselves together, Cyndaquil used flamethrower, which sent them flying. Afterwards, they went back up to the hotel to relax.

Listen up, that was the end of the chapter, i know it was short. Feel free to leave a reveiw. Don't leave a reveiw pointing out every single flaw or problem in this chapter, Its not like I'm gary paulsen, i don't always have perfect free to tell me what pokemon you think Ash, Cynthia or Brock should catch. Also feel free to tell me what you think i should make my next fanfiction about. Until next time, See ya. 


	7. Chapter 7: Violet city

Okay, So I'm back from a while of taking time off from updating this story. I am planning on starting up my next fanfic. It will be whatever you people want so give a reveiw saying what you want be to do. Now, on with the fanfic. -  
Starting from cherrygrove city, our heros are walking down a trail leading to their next destination; Violet city. "Violet city's gym is the flying type. You may want to use Pikachu and Mareep for this one." Brock suggested.  
"We're going to use Pikachu and Ghastly." Ash replied.  
"We will be able to use the combonation move we taught them." Cynthia added.  
"Sounds interesting. I hope we get there soon."

Three hours later with no more interesting conversations:

"I think I see the city!" Ash said excitedly.  
"Me too!" Cynthia added.  
They ran down the trail to the town and right away went to the pokecenter. Once their pokemon were healed, they went straight to the gym. To their surprise, the gym leader wasnt there. "The gym leader isnt here?" Ash asked.  
"Yes," the gym assistant answered."He went to Kanto for a week to study the birds there." "When will he be back?" Cynthia asked.  
"Well he left three days ago, so about three to four days until he comes back." Answered the assistant. "We'll be back then." Ash said.  
"Thats fine. For the mean time, enjoy the city."  
"We will."  
They went off to look at the city, Brock going to check out the food market, leaving Ash and Cynthia alone.  
"What would you like to do?" Cynthia asked Ash.  
"Well, we could always go train."  
Cynthia tried to hide the fact she didnt want to train, but go out on one of their "dates", but it failed because once Ash saw her face, he felt bad and reccomended they go out instead. Cynthia felt a little cheered up that Ash knew what she wanted to do. 'I wonder if he feels the same way I do about him.' she thought to herself. They walked into a resteraunt, ordered their food, and waited at the table for it. While they waited they talked about the many pokemon they hoped they could find in Johto. They sat in the resteraunt until about 10:00 and once they realized how late it was they went to a hotel a got a room. They had no clue where Brock was staying, so they figured they would just find him tomorow. As they drifted off to sleep, they dreamed of what will happen when they get gym leader.

Okay, I know the chapters are getting short, but it's all going to be good in the coming up chapters. Dont worry. Feel free to leave a reveiw. That would be great. Until next time, See ya.  



	8. Chapter 8: First badge

Ok guys, I know I have been a little lazy with the story, but it ends here. Each day of the upcoming school year and onward, I will be writing and writing to get this story to as good as I can possibly make it. Now, on with the fanfic.

Ash and Cynthia woke up at about 10 in the morning and left the hotel. They had absolutely no idea where Brock was, so they decided finding Brock would be their first goal of the day. Once they were oustside, they went to the gym to see if he was there, but he wasn't. Next, they went basically all around town and did not find him. They stopped at the pokecenter and to their stupidity, Brock was there drooling over nurse joy. They just laughed their emberassment away and went up to brock. "Where were you two last night?" Brock asked as he cleaned up some drool on his face.  
"We just stayed in a hotel after a long day of hanging out" Ash replied.  
"Well, you're lucky I found another place to stay." Brock said with a grin on his face.  
"Where?" Cynthia asked.  
"That's something I'll tell you later." Brock replied."What are we going to do for the next two days?" He then asked.  
"We wait and train." Ash answered.

Two days later:

After two days of training and perfecting moves, Ash, Cynthia, and Brock walked up to the Violet city gym; ready to challenge it. Ash and Cynthia walked up to the gym leader and both said"We would like to challenge the gym." He took one look at them and asked "Are you the two trainers who took on Kanto by tag teaming?"  
"Nice to be recognized." Cynthia said with a giggle. "Well, since I dont have a choice, I, Falkner of Violet city, accept your challenge. Go Pidgey and Spearow!"  
Ash and Cynthia sent out Mareep and Spinarak. "Pidgey! Use wing attack and Spearow use furry attack!" Falkner commanded. The pokemon used both of their attack but to no avail because of Ash and Cynthia's strategy.  
"Spinarak use stingshot to wrap them up!" Ash commanded.  
Once they were wrapped up, Cynthia commanded Mareep to use thundershock on the string which knocked out both pokemon, thus ending the battle.  
After the battle, Falkner was talking to Ash, Brock, and Cynthia.  
"Your pokemon were great Ash and Cynthia, I know you will go far in your journey." Falkner presented them with the Zephyr badge and Ash celebrated with his pokemon.

-  
Okay guys, that was chapter eight, I know it was a little short so dont worry, im working on writing better chapters and a better plot as well. Im still planing on writing my second fanfiction and I would like reccomendations on what I should do. I'm up for pretty much every challenge so tell me. Feel free to leave a reveiw on anything you would like to see or what I should do. Until next time, see ya. 


	9. Chapter 9: Continuing

Hey guys! I'm baaaaackkkk! First of all, I'm using the open office program to write my fanficcs the right way. So anyone who had a complaint before hopefully is resolved. Now, I have fixed the issue of the thoughts not being able to be italics. Now they are! Now, on with the fanfic.

As Ash and Cynthia waited for Brock to get his things packed they were having a conversation about their next gym challenge.

"Cynthia, since the next gym is going to be a bug type gym, I think you should use Gabite, and I should use Spinarak and we should see wha we can make with their moves." Ash said excitedly.

"That sounds like a good combination. I bet we could figure out a good combination move for the poison fang as well." Replied Cynthia.

Brock came walking in with his bag and said "It's time to go now, so lets head off. We have a few days to get to Azalea town."

"Right." Said Ash as he ran out the door and Cynthia followed him.

2 hours later in a forest:

"We are going to camp out tonight, right? Cynthia asked excitedly.

"It looks as if we may have to." Brock replied with a grin on his face.

"Hey Brock, why are you smiling like that?" Ash asked curiously.

"Just excited to finally get to use the new tents I bought when we were in the other town." Brock replied. "They're made of some special material that makes the easier to put up."

"Sounds like fu.." Ash was ccaught in the middle of his sentence when team rocket jumped right in front of them and replayed their dumb motto.

(You know the motto.)

As team rocket sent out their pokemon, Cynthia and Ash sent out Spinarak and Ghastly.

Koffing used smog, but was stopped by Ghastly's shadow ball.

Arbok used poison sting but it was dodged by Spinarak as it used string shot to wrap up the pokemon and rockets and Ghastly used shadow ball to eliminate the problem as they were sent flying.

"I really hate them" They both said as they returned their pokemon.

Realizing that they had just said that at the same time, they both blushed and turned away from each other. Pikachu looked at Ash as if to tell him, "go for it, tell her what you think." but just as he was about to say something, he was inturupted by Brock.

"I see a good clearing for a campsite. Help me get the tents and stuff set up."

As they got the tents set up, they weren't paying attention to the time so when they were done, it was about time that they needed to eat. Brock got food going and they ate at about 6:30. They went to sleep at 9:30 and dreamed of their adventures continuing in Johto.

* * *

Okay guys, I know the chapter was short, but I just needed to get something out there for now. Another thing, I'm getting a blog for my fanfiction and other things, so leave a review and tell me if you want to see it when its out. One final thing, I need you're help peepz! I need you to give me reccomendations on what pokemon you want to see and what characters you may want to see because after all, its all about what you guys want. Until next time, cya.


End file.
